Puyo Puyo Crystal Legends!
by PuyoPuyoBoy
Summary: A Story About Puyo Puyo! It takes place after the events of Puyo Puyo 7. I included my Fan character Aroro Rishiwa. Please Review! Its my first story and I worked really hard on it! DISCONTINUED. I might pick it back up some day, though.
1. Aroro's Story

Puyo Puyo Crystal Legends!

I would like to thank everybody who is reading this right now! You will be a big help to my first story. This is taken during the game of Puyo Puyo 7 (haven't heard? GOOGLE IT! Its much easier) I hope I get some good reviews on…so yeah…lets get this Story started!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(9 years ago)

A Three year-old boy was running. His old leather boots worn from running for miles. The boy was tired, and hungry on this cold, winter night. Thunder and Lightning crashed above, revealing the boy, he had bleeding scratches and cuts, dark bruises and bumps. The field was illuminated to show the kids father, chasing after him with a bloody knife. The boy kept running, scared and was running. The muddy puddles splashed up, hitting his old, gray shorts and deep red shirt, with a blue stripe on it. His red hair flicked like a flame in the powerful wind. Why was the boy running, Why was the boy's father trying to kill him? That will be explained later, right now, the boy was running. He tripped, one of his shoes stuck in the mud, he fell to the ground. The kid's father loomed over him, ready to strike the knife down on his own son.

"Hey!" came a voice as a patch of light flooded as a door opened. The boy had apparently ran so far that he ended up in Primp Town. A woman stepped out, a small girl, possibly her daughter, following. The kids father instantly ran off, but not before the small girl had dialed 911 on a cute little pink cell phone that had a cute little red puyo hanging off of it.

The boy's father was quickly arrested, and the kid was taken to the hospital so his wounds could be treated. He was then taken under the care of the woman and her daughter. Turns out, the little girl's name was "Amitie".

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Now, Present Day)

Aroro quickly pulled on his school uniform. He was ready for another fine day at school with Ms. Accord and Popoi! He had been living at Amitie's house ever since they found him at age three, but he couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was waking up inside Amitie's house in fresh-clothes.(although he was wearing a skirt, because Amitie's mom's clothes would be too big and Amitie's clothes were the only ones who fit him). They fed him and took care of him, and soon he was calling Amitie's mother "Mom". "Aroro! Time for Breakfast!" Amitie's Mom, Mrs. Roshiki , called from down stairs. "Coming!" Aroro called back, piling his textbooks into his bag, and Feli's homework(will be explained later). Aroro ran down the stairs, wearing the basic black school uniform, but with a red tie instead of the regulation black ones, but pretty much everyone wore something distinguishing on their outfits. He dashed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Pancakes! Yaaay!" said Amitie as her mother laid a steaming plate of the floppy brown circles in front of both of them. Aroro had already snatched the chocolate syrup and was squirting it on his stack of pancakes. Amitie, who ahd recently discovered she was slightly over weight only used a square of "I Can't Believe Its Not Butter!" butter on her pancakes. "Itedekimasu!" they both said, Aroro chomping down instantly, while Amitie slowly ate the pancakes, neatly, trying not to get any on her uniform. "Thanks Mom! Now I Gotta Go!" said Aroro as he dashed for the door of the house. The train pulled up, and Aroro hopped up on the side, while Amitie would get on the bus about 2 minutes later. "Bye Bye!!!" he called, completely forgetting his lunch.

-----------------------------------

(Later at School)

(Sorry, I don't know some of the characters attacks in English, so I'll just make up words that fit)

"How you doing little fella?" Aroro said as he opened up his locker and pulled out tiny green puyo he had found that had lost its way from a Daihenshin match. He placed his books in the locker and gave the puyo a cookie that he kept in his pocket.

"Hey, Loser…" came a dark voice, and Aroro flung the Puyo into his locker so quickly it would have exploded if it didn't land on the cushion he kept in the back of his locker He closed the door and Feli's dark face greeted him " Got that homework I asked you on the different types of Nuisance Puyos?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, Feli-sama……" Aroro stuttered, handing some papers over to Feli. "Great! Now you can carry my books!" she shoved 12 books onto his pile of books. Three were about the history of Puyo matches, 2 were about the Different Kinds of Puyo Battles, 3 were books of spells and One was a scrap book about Lemres. There were also 2 Erotic Books and a stack of paper which had a title that said " Feli, Lemres, and the Erotic Novel, written and illustrated by Feli Faluri"

"Pervert…" muttered Aroro as he walked down the hall with Feli towards class 2B, Ms. Accord's room.

"Ciel Arc!"

"Hydrangea!"

Sig was deep in in a battle with Raffine. It was an Endless Fever Battle, and Puyos were disappearing everywhere. The stacks of 15 chains went all the way up to the ceiling, So far, Sig was winning by a lot, and Raffine started messing up her chains accidentally. "Celestial!" shouted Sig, flinging several blasts of energy at the pink haired girl, her cute little uniform a little rumpled from being shoved in the closet over the weekend. "Reflection!" shouted Raffine, the energy bouncing off the shield she made, but unfortunately, one of the blasts went haywire, and the blast came flying right at….

Aroro's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the first chapter, sorry if it's a little short…but its my first story! Anyway, I hope a lot of people see this and review this. I hope so! Thanks for reading and bye bye! Also, for a little sneak peek, Dongurigaeru, Onionette (Onion Pixy Girl), and Onion Pixy are all going to go to Primp Town Magic School! As humans though!


	2. The Attacks! The Books! The Review!

Hey There! Its me! PuyoPuyoBoy! I'm posting the second chapter of my Puyo Puyo story because… because…um….WELL BECAUSE I CAN! So…be prepared!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bookshield!"

That's the moment when Aroro reflexes kicked in. He flung the pile of Feli's books high up into the air behind him. He grabbed one of his own Puyo Textbooks, and the attack just barely bounced off, lea-ving a scorch mark on it. It wasn't too bad. It just a big, black, burnt circle on the back of his book.

"Phew." Aroro sighed. He put the book away from his face. The red-hared boy was highly unaware of the fact that Feli's books were now scattered everywhere across the floor. That's when he noticed Feli's evil stare at him. "…HE DID IT!" screeched Aroro, pointing at TaruTaru. The moment when Feli's concentration lapsed, he sped off into the bathroom.

"LEMME IN THERE YOU SON OF A B****! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!1! YOU ARE LUCKY NOBODY SAW THAT BOOK I WAS WQRITING! BUT YOU STILL SCATTERED MY BOOKS! NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Feli shouted. She banged her fists onto the door of the boys bathroom, eyes red and ablaze with anger. That's when Lemres-senpai walked past, and Feli was sent into a complete drooling rabid fan girl phase. Just as Lemres walked past her, the girl skipped after him

"Lemres-Senpai~! Lemres-Senpai~!" she sang, as Aroro peeked his head out from the door. He saw it was safe, and made a mad dash for the class. Unfortunately, Raffine, happened to close the door, not noticing he was there, and so he made a loud face plant into the door. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Especially Amitie, even though her fake brother did that all the time. Aroro opened up the door, his face covered with red marks. He stomped inside, sat down at his seat, and plunked his head on the desk.

During Class…

"Now class….Finals are coming up…and I want you to practice every..single..thing…we've learned. Now, I want you to start reviewing the fever mode. Everyone pair up!" said Ms. Accord with that Trademark smile of hers. In an instant, the room was filled with shouting, running, flying papers, and a couple of flying textbooks that jus happened to hit either Amitie or Arle in the face. Aroro eventually ended up being partnered with Dongurigaeru. He was an okay, but he always said "Kero" at the end f his sentences. "Alright! Lets do this, Kero!" Dongurigaeru said. He was wearing the same uniform as all of us, but he had a green tie and a green armband. I looked at his curly, orange hair and his deep yellow eyes and I smiled.

Later…..

Me and Dongurigaeru were the last battle still going after 10 long minutes. We were attacking and offsetting, nuisance puyos flying left and right, appearing and being destroyed. It was total pandemonium, or should I say Puyomonium. Eventually, Dongurigaeru got the upper hand, and dozens of nuisance puyos collapsed on Aroro's head

"Wah…Wajitakarbahuuka…." the dazed Aroro said. He slowly stood up as the bell rang for lunch as he toddled his way out.


End file.
